smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Devil (Glovey Story)
"It is MY divine right to rule as an equal... Or perhaps more than that..." -The Devil The Devil is a character in the Smurf Me Up series. Background Information He was created by God along with his fellow brothers in Heaven. He is the most powerful of his Archangel brothers, with him once being a Seraphim. He got corrupted with power and believed himself to be an equal to God. He was then cast out to the underworld by his brother Michael, the archangel. He didn't want to stop there and decided to whisper evil deeds into the hearts of mankind by creating the new religions all across time along with his fellow fallen angels, with him being in charge. Many years go by and he decides to make a direct plan to attack Heaven by creating events that are similar to the foretold apocalypse. He is only defeated the combined efforts of Glovey, Zowfee, Seven, and Abrielle, who all wore the armor of God to survive. In the end, he put a curse on Glovey Smurf by having him come back to Hell for a rematch as soon as he is killed. He is apparently responsible for the birth of the other beings who call themselves gods, which he refers to as the gods of old, such as the Olympians and the Norse gods. He admits to having deceived many by claiming to have been the true creator. His goal was to have everyone and everything forget about God the father, and to worship the other gods as part of his way of getting back to him. He is known as the god of this world by them and many others who were deceived. Appearance He is a tall and strong angel with long black hair. He has long black wings on his back. He is followed by dark clouds that cover his private areas. Voice Actor(s) His desired voice actor is Jason Issacs, who voiced Satan in the Castlevania: Lords of Shadows series. An alternative would be John Vickery who voiced Lucifer in the videogame version of Dante's Inferno. Trivia *He is modeled after the character in the new reboot of the Castlevania series. *He is inspired by Vic George's character, Ares. In similarities, both tried to trick the protagonists into becoming minions by being promised god-hood and to see the end of God's reign. *His alias of the number 44 is rooted in the number 4, which is the number of the creation. But the four is doubled to illustrate the contention between two people who each have the desire to be chosen to rule or inherit the earth. Yet 44 is also a double 22. The number 22 is the number of the Sons of Light. So the true chosen ones (44) are closely linked to the Sons of Light, as part of his false belief in being the true chosen one to rule the universe. *His alias of The Mysterious Stranger is inspired by the work of the same name by Mark Twain. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Angels Category:Asexual characters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Biblical characters Category:Ageless characters